Uzumaki Clan
The Uzumaki Clan (うずまき一族, Uzumaki Ichizoku) was a prominent clan in Uzushiogakure. Since its disbandment, most of its known members reside in Konohagakure, with the Fifth and Seventh Hokage being descendants of the clan. Overview The Uzumaki, being descendants of Ōtsutsuki Asura, also shared distant blood relation with the Senju clan . Through the years, the Uzumaki and Senju kept close ties, with members at times marrying between clans, as with Senju Hashirama and Mito Uzumaki, and Senju Yūichi and Ayase Haruka, a descendant of the Uzumaki clan from her mother's side. Following the founding of Konohagakure at the end of the Warring States Period, the Senju chose to symoblise their clans' friendship by adding the Uzumaki's emblem to Konoha's flak jackets. Konoha and Uzushiogakure remained close allies over the following decades, with the Uzumaki providing fūinjutsu (among other things) to Konoha whenever there was a need. In time, the Uzumaki Clan's Mask Storage Temple was even constructed on Konoha's outskirts. The Uzumaki's skill with fūinjutsu earned them both respect and fear throughout the ninja world. At some point after Uzumaki Kushina immigrated to Konoha, some of the world's nations banded together to destroy Uzushiogakure, believing the village was too powerful to be allowed to continue. The survivors of Uzushio's destruction went into hiding and spread throughout the world: Of the known members, Uzumaki Kayo moved to Sunagakure, where she married Ayase Genryuusai and had Haruka, later moving to Konoha when she was very young; Nagato was raised in the outskirts of Amegakure; Karin lived in Kusagakure for a time; Kushina in Konoha, who had a son, Naruto. Naruto would years later officially re-establish the clan officially in Konoha, having children of his own with his wife Haruno Sakura. Abilities Uzumaki naturally possess incredibly strong life forces, granting them tremendous stamina and vitality. As such, they have very long lifespans and likewise seem to age slower; Mito was born before the founding of Konoha yet lived well into the reign of the Third Hokage while still retaining colouring in her hair. This also enables them to survive and endure much more severe injuries while likewise able to recover from injuries and exhaustion with much greater efficiency in short periods of time. These traits are strong enough to survive the removal of tailed beasts, although they are still left severely weakened afterwards. As shown by Karin, Uzumaki also have the the ability to quickly heal themselves and others, through consumption of their chakra. It is dangerous, however, to use this ability too regularly. At least one member, Karin, has also displayed a unique sensory ability as well as the ability to suppress their chakra signature making them undetectable. The Uzumaki were most famed for their fūinjutsu, the seal of which typically appears as a spiral crest reminiscent of their clan's symbol. Some members also possessed a unique form of chakra with special properties which made them especially well-suited to become jinchūriki as well as produce adamantine chains made from their own chakra. Only Kushina and Karin — to a lesser extent — have displayed access to this special chakra. Known Leaders *Uzumaki Ashina: The head of the Uzumaki clan during the foundation of Uzushio and Konoha. *Uzumaki Naruto: The current head of the Uzumaki clan, officially re-established in Konohagakure. Trivia *The name "Uzumaki" can either mean "whirlpool" or "maelstrom". *As stated in the series, red hair is a common trait amongst Uzumaki clan members. *Tsunade and Nawaki are descendants of the Uzumaki clan through their grandmother. **So are Senju Haru and Ryū through their grandmother as well.